


LOVE DEPENDS ON FATE.

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fate & Destiny, Flowers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: Inspired by Xiao Zhan's Roseonly live chat.Xiao Zhan is a florist looking for the most beautiful flower. One day he finds it, but he doesn't expect what will come with it.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

\- Is your heart taken?- That was the question he always got from his parents, family, friends and the female customers of his small Flower Shop.  
\- My heart will never be taken but given gladly to the One. – He always replied with a polite smile.  
Xiao Zhan was tall, handsome, charming, kind and single. He was nearing his 29th birthday, owned a successful business, an apartment where he lived alone and a perfect life. So everybody wondered why he wasn’t in a relationship yet. Girls, young women and older ones tried to catch his eye every time, but he never fell for it.  
Flowers were his everything. He had a mission in this lifetime: to find the most beautiful flower of them all. Daisies were cute, roses were passionate, lavender flowers were regal, lilies were innocent, sunflowers were stunning, orchids were gorgeous, lotus were ethereal, all flowers had their characteristics and appeal. Xiao Zhan was sure there was a unique flower, somewhere in the world, that couldn’t be rivaled in beauty and lure.  
Xiao Zhan not only sold flowers and plants, he arranged bouquets by his clients’ demands and he did the delivery himself. The dedication to his work left him little time to think about mundane things. His mind was always occupied in his dream. He was sure he would accomplish it one day.

That September morning, he closed the shop for a couple of hours to deliver a bouquet of daisies, lilies and roses to the part of the town limiting with the big garden of violets. He loved to stop and stare at it every time he had the chance to walk by it. Each group of flowers had a distinct tone of violet and their delicate scent filled the air during the twelve months of the year. Zhan often wondered who tended to it and whose property it was.  
He was so distracted watching the violets sway with the wind that he was loosening up the grip on the bouquet he was carrying to the house of one lucky lady. It was still summer, but the sky was getting cloudy and the wind started to blow with force.  
\- Autumn is near. – He said.  
A strong gust took him by surprise and the bouquet flew out of his hands. Xiao Zhan gasped and turned around abruptly to catch it before it was too late. The flowers got separated from the ribbon and fell like rain on a passerby that had appeared out of nowhere. The florist had to stop himself from rushing forward as he realised he would have crashed into that person.  
\- I’m really sorry. – He said while squatting down to pick the flowers from the ground. When he looked up, he saw that the passerby was a young man with a not amused expression on his face.  
Xiao Zhan got up and supressed a giggle when he noticed one of the daisies had fallen on the head of the youngster.  
\- May I ? – He asked before quickly retrieving the flower.  
The young man didn’t utter a word, he just stared at him. Xiao Zhan smiled and aopologised again.  
The florist observed him and noticed the beautiful features of the boy. His dark brown hair had purple highlights, his eyes were soft despite the defiance in them, his skin was almost translucent and his full, red lips resembled a ripe plum.  
\- Damn, you’re gorgeous! – He blurted out.  
The young man snickered and took an expensive phone out of his pocket to make a call. The florist thought he was calling the police on him, but soon realised he was calling some acquaitance.  
Xiao Zhan tried to rearrange the bouquet, he didn’t have time to go back to the store to prepare a new one so he would have to explain the accident and to return the money to his client.  
\- I’m an idiot. – He said to no one in particular.  
The boy was pacing over the pavement waiting for the acquaitance he had called. He snickered again.  
\- You’re right. – He replied.  
Xiao Zhan frowned at him and continued with his task.  
\- You better leave before it starts raining. – The boy spoke again.  
Xiao Zhan nodded.  
A car stopped in front of them, a man got out of it and started reprimanding the youngster.  
\- Your father doesn’t want you out and about town, Yibo! When are you going to learn? You’re old enough to be responsible.  
He almost pushed the boy inside the car. Xiao Zhan watched them perplexed. The boy smiled at him when the car started moving, the florist waved at him as the vehicle disappeared, then shook his head and ran to the indicated address while rehearsing his speech of apology.

Days later, the same boy with the purple highlights and soft eyes appeared in Xiao Zhan’s Flower Shop. The florist couldn’t contain his joy.  
\- There won’t be flower raining this time. – He joked.  
\- It’s the birthday of my mother next week so I was wondering what kind of bouquet you can do for her.  
He introduced himself as Wang Yibo and explained that one of Xiao Zhan’s business cards had landed inside his jacket so he decided to visit him.  
The florist asked him about his mother tastes and personality, then he made a couple of suggestions.  
\- I leave it to you. – Yibo told him – You won’t need to deliver it, I’ll come back and pick it.  
Then he put over his head the purple hood of the jumper he was wearing. Xiao Zhan was stunned by his beauty once more. There, in his shop, surrounded by plants and colourful flowes, was standing the most exquisite bellflower he had ever laid eyes on. Xiao Zhan gasped: there it was, that unique, unparalleled flower he had been looking for all his life. He only had to reach out his hand and take it. He only had to find a way to make it his.

When Yibo was leaving, one of his old time customers entered. She rushed to the counter and asked the florist:  
\- What was he doing here?  
Xiao Zhan looked at her puzzled.  
\- Don’t you know who he is? – She insisted.  
\- I don’t care who he is. I only know that he’s the most beautiful bellflower that has ever existed.  
The lady rolled her eyes at him and explained:  
\- He’s the son of Wang Liu, one of the richest and most powerful men in China. He owns most of the buidings in this town, the violets garden and the ancient palace. He is a direct descendant of the Luoyang emperors.  
Xiao Zhan gulped.  
\- Why would such an important person request my services?  
The lady client shrugged her shoulders.  
\- It’s been said that boy is a bit of a rebel.  
Xiao Zhan smirked.  
\- Wild flowers are the most precious ones.  
Wang Yibo was a sort of a prince so Xiao Zhan would be his knight. Bellflowers could grow in deep valleys, Zhan would go to the confines of the earth to retrieve his chosen one.


	2. Chapter 2

Florist Xiao Zhan came back to the violets garden the day after the youngster Yibo had ordered a bouquet for his mother. He sort of expected another gust of wind that would make the boy appear again. But nothing happened, The flowers kept dancing to the rhythm of the gentle breeze while the sun warmed Xiao Zhan’s cheeks. Yibo had told him he would return to his Flower Shop, but Zhan was impatient. After waiting for a few hours, he walked back to the shop. Another old time customer was outside. The lady congratulated him for his advice with her roses: they had flourished in full splendor last spring. She wanted to give him a gift as a sign of gratitute.   
\- When you have time off, go to Beijing and watch this. – She said.  
She put on the counter in the Flower Shop an invitation for the Peking opera. Xiao Zhan looked at her surprised.  
\- I know nothing about Peking opera. – He replied.  
The lady nodded.  
\- There’s this performance where the actors play flowers. My husband and I went in the summer and enjoyed it so much. I thought of you and how much you would love to see those colourful attires and the stage full of blooms.  
The florist felt that things were getting strange. He was just a simple town guy interested in botany, not a hipster or a college scholar. He thanked her profusely but refused the gift saying he had little time to travel to the big city and that he was a complete ignorant and would feel embarrassed there.  
Tha lady was having none of it and insisted:  
\- It’s completely appropriate for you, this is why I’m bringing it. The protagonist is a lost bellflower, beautiful and delicate. I’m still awed.  
The word “bellflower” switched on a light in Xiao Zhan’s brain: maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to take a weekend off and watch a performance of the Peking opera. But after meeting that Yibo boy again to hand over the bouquet for his mother.  
Zhan finally accepted the gift and thanked the lady once more. She told him she’d love to hear his impressions after watching it and he assured her he would.

The next days, all Zhan could think about was what kind of flowers would make the perfect birthday gift for a mother who, according to gossipers, was rich and royalty.  
\- White ones. – He said out loud in his empty shop. – White fits with everything. White represents purity and nobility.  
He cheered at his own idea and started to work on it.   
The florist was busy the rest of the week and had little time to think about the information about the Yibo boy or his trip to the Peking opera. He checked the door of the shop often, expecting Yibo’s entrance, but as it happens, when he was totally unfocused, the Wang heir walked in one Sunday morning.  
Zhan was kneeling in front of the counter, with his back to the entrance. He was looking for something under it while cursing.  
\- It’s that mouse, I’m sure of it, that little devil is messing my plants. – He was murmuring.  
He heard coughing and a whistle, but raised a finger and said: just one moment, please.  
Yibo snorted.  
\- You’re always having some sort of trouble when we meet.   
Xiao Zhan recognised that voice instantly and turned around. He smiled awkwardly at Yibo, got up and dusted his trousers and apron off.  
\- I’m so sorry. There’s an intruder. I don’t mind butterflies or bees, they’re part of this environment, but a mouse is a big no.  
The boy was looking at him with a big smile on his face, Zhan saw those beautiful features and how young he really seemed. Something in his heart stirred, but he didn’t want to pay attention to it.  
\- I remember making an order not long ago. – Yibo reminded him.  
Zhan nodded and ran inside to retrieve a glamorous bouquet consisting of white orchids, magnolias and tulips.  
Yibo held it carefully and observed it, afterwards he looked at the florist and smiled.  
\- Thank you. She will love it.  
Zhan watched the happiness in the boy’s eyes, watched his large but delcate hands touch the petals of the flowers, watched the purple highlights in his hair. He had so many things to tell him, so many questions to ask him, but he didn’t know how to start.  
The man who Yibo had called the first time they had met, entered. He deposited an amount of money on the counter.  
\- This is more than… - The florist started to speak, but the man interrumped him:  
\- This is enough. Thank you.  
Zhan looked at Yibo who nodded.  
\- Well, I guess that’s all. – The boy said. His eyes had filled with sadness all of a sudden.  
Zhan didn’t reply. He wasn’t going to let him disappear and never see him again. His flower was unique and hard to find, he was going to cherish him and guard him.  
\- I hope to see you around. – He told him.  
Yibo shook his head.  
\- I’m going back to Beijing tomorrow.  
The man grabbed the boy’s arm and pulled him towards the entrance of the shop. A car was waiting outside.  
Yibo smiled weakly at the florist one last time. His brown eyes filled with a mix of wistfulness and regret. Zhan felt furious: to hell with the Luoyang emperors, to hell with royalty, to hell with powerful men. The bellflower belonged to him and he was going to prove it.  
\- What a coincidence! – Xiao Zhan exclaimed – I’m visiting Beijing next week.  
Yibo stopped on his tracks under the frame of the entrance door, he managed to free himself from the man’s hold and shot the florist the brightest smile he had ever seen. The rays of the sun coming in highlighted his translucent skin and the white outfit he was wearing, the purple in his hair like a corolla. Zhan knew there and then that he was in love, that he was giving his heart out gladly, that Wang Yibo was his One.  
\- Enjoy yourself in Beijing, then. – Yibo replied.  
\- I certainly will. – Zhan added.  
The boy and the man stepped outside. Xiao Zhan watched them get in the car and disappear. Yibo was a lost bellflower and Fate had put him on his path. The florist remembered the invitation to the Peking opera and the play about a lost bellflower. That lady customer was right when she mentioned it was appropriate for him. Fate worked in mysterious ways so he definitely would check that opera to get ideas on how to collect the most beautiful bellflower in the world.


End file.
